


A Birthday Party and A Reveal

by radiantglorys



Series: Setleth Week [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Setleth, Sorry this took ages, This is kind of short and uneventful, but Seteth gets a happy birthday, but i'm here now!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: Flayn and Byleth throw Seteth a surprise party but it's Flayn who gets a surprise.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Setleth Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	A Birthday Party and A Reveal

"Where are you taking me? I hardly have time to go off gallivanting when I have work that needs to be done, Flayn." He grumbled, being dragged around by his wrist.

It had started when his daughter burst into his office and went on and on about how she had something of utmost importance to share with him. He did not think it was something that would require traveling the whole campus for when he had agreed. So he has found himself being forced into this walk from location to location.

Finally Flayn stops and proudly gestures towards the door handle to the room she has place him in front of. Giving him a beaming smile she makes her way behind him and gives him a gentle push in the right direction.

"This is the Professor's room, is it not? Flayn what does this have to do with showing me anything? Besides what if she were to be in a state of undress? I cannot just simple walk in."

"Do not be a prude brother, besides I happen to know that is not the case."

Frowning he turned the handle and no longer had he opened the door had he a face full of confetti. Struggling to figure out just what had happened he stood there in a frozen state.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SETETH!" Byleth announced in a loud voice as she controlled two loud party favors in each hand. Where she got them was a mystery.

He opened his mouth and then shut it several times in astonishment. It was a lot to take in. Byleth dressed up in colorful banners and sporting a decorative hat. Then you had a cake with elaborate adornment and sugary frosting. It seems Byleth had crammed a ton of mismatched candles on it with no rhyme or reason. She seemed quite proud of herself too. "What?" Is all he can manage as he tries to process this scene.

"It's your birthday party." Byleth said plainly, motioning towards the cake and giant banner she had created in his honor inside her small living quarters.

"I... I can see that." He took a step further inside.

Flayn beamed as she followed him in and close the door. "What do you think? Is it not the most precious celebration you have ever seen? I even asked if the professor would like to join."

"It is something." Despite his initial shock he had begun to take it all in. The idea that people would do this for him made him feel warm. What a lucky man he was.

"Cake?" Byleth offered. "Oh wait candles come first I believe... I had some matches somewhere." She began flipping through her desk drawer at a remarkable speed, flinging objects every which way. "Aha.... here it is." she grabbed the small box and made her way over to the cake, striking the match, she lit the candles. "I didn't know how many, I hope this is acceptable."

He counted thirty candles and couldn't help but chuckle. _Oh well, close enough._ "It is splendid."

"Then make a wish and blow them out. I hear that is the custom... I've never done this before."

It only makes sense that someone who knew so little about herself and her age would have never experienced this type of activity. He swore to it that he would do something for her if he ever got the chance. Taking her up on her offer her closed his eyes, and blew out the candles. "I am not a fan of sweets but... I cannot let such hard work go to waste."

"If you did I would have to give you a lecture, brother." Flayn chimed as she quickly went to help Byleth with the cake.

"I would not dream of it."

Byleth handed him a plate with a slice and she and Flayn took their own and began to dig in. Moments of silence felt like forever as she waited patiently for Seteth's opinion.

"It is sweet, but the flavor is lovely. Is it cinnamon?"

"Yes" Byleth responded.

For a few more moments they ate in peace. Flayn was the first to break the silence, and she broke it with a very straightforward question.

"What did you wish for, brother?"

"Oh that? That I could spend the rest of my days with the ones I love." He had hardly remembered to make a wish but this seemed like an answer that would satisfy Flayn's curiosity.

"The ones you love hmm. Does this perchance include the professor?"

Byleth nearly choked on her cake. Where did Seteth get such a clever daughter from, she wondered. She could almost feel the heat of Flayn's stare at the both of them. She tried to turn her head to avoid eye contact of any sort.

For the second time in the past thirty minutes Seteth had been rendered speechless. He tried to form words but they wouldn't come out. "I..." he looked at Byleth and then back at his daughter. "I love her, yes." He was certain everyone around him could see his face light up a brilliant red, because he surely could feel it.

"I knew it!" Flayn jumped up at once, setting her cake aside she launched herself towards the two adults and crash landed herself between the two of them with her arms around their necks. "My two most important people are together. I could not be happier."

To say Seteth was surprised was an understatement. He was determined to keep it a secret from Flayn as he was sure she would be upset. He imagined she would think he was jumping in too fast. Her complete support took him by surprise. He could not deny the weight had been significantly lifted from keeping this a secret. He smiled. Wrapping his arm around Flayn he pat her. "I am happy to hear of your support."

Byleth repeated the motion as Seteth did. To think she was this excited for this, just how long had she been wishing for this? She wondered of Flayn even fully understood relationships but it didn't matter. She was happy, and so was Byleth. "Thank you."

"This is the most joyous of occasions! So when is the wedding? Will I have siblings?"

"Flayn, please slow down." Seteth sighed. Truly his daughter understood the implications of marriage and children yet she seemed to be going full force. "A wedding is a ways off Let us just enjoy what it is we have now... as a family." knowing that word would soothe Flayn's heart.

"Family... Yes! I would very much like for this to be so!" She grinned. She went back to pick up her cake and continued eating with gusto.

Byleth smiled, "Yes, family."

The three ate and chatted together. It was a peaceful evening for Seteth, and a truly, Happy Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long it took me days to think of a plot for some reason and the holidays wore me out. I hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
